This invention relates to the weatherstripping of side-hinged windows and doors. More particularly, the invention relates to provision of weatherstripping between the top surface of a side-hinged window (casement window) or door and its adjacent window or door frame.
The primary region of leakage or penetration of rainwater and wind around a casement window tends to be along the top of the window, through the space between the window top and the adjacent window frame. Typically, a small space or gap of perhaps 1/8 inch is provided around the periphery of the window between the window and the window frame to accommodate swinging motion of the window with respect to the frame. Thus, a gap of this type typically exists along the top of the window between its top surface and the undersurface of the frame head jamb. The sealing or weatherstripping of this gap from rainwater and wind leakage is particularly difficult because during swinging open or closing of the window, the swinging motion tends to create a continuous series of points of possible leakage along the top of the window at the juncture between the window and frame.
To understand how this occurs, it may be visualized that when a casement window is in the closed position, the window is generally aligned so as to occupy the same plane as the frame. When the window is opened by being swung outwardly, the window "breaks" this plane and in so doing creates a region of possible leakage along the top of the window at the juncture between the window and frame. Thus, if the window is partially open, for example, the window is disposed angularly with respect to the plane of the frame which results in a point of juncture between the top of the window and the frame. This juncture point, which continuously moves along the width of the window as it is swung open or closed, constitutes a region vulnerable to leakage of rainwater. Any conventional weatherstripping provided in an attempt to seal the top of the window will tend to become unevenly distorted at the juncture point resulting in the opportunity for leakage to occur.
To assist in visualizing this situation, consider that when a casement window is half-open, the portion of the window nearest the hinge may more or less maintain contact with any conventional weatherstripping provided between the window top and the frame to thereby provide a weather seal over this half of the window. The other half or outer portion of the window will not be in contact with the weatherstripping and will gradually come into contact with such weatherstripping only as the window swings to assume a completely closed position. But as the window swings, a gradual depression or distortion of the conventional weatherstripping is encountered at the point of juncture between the top of the window and the frame thus creating opportunities for leakage of rainwater or wind to take place at this moving point of engagement between the window and the weatherstripping.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide weatherstripping for a side-hinged window or door which is capable of accommodating the swinging motion of the window or door, and yet which minimizes and prevents leakage along the juncture between the top of the window or door and the adjacent frame. A related object is to provide specially shaped and constructed weatherstripping along the top of a casement window (or a side-hinged door), which weatherstripping is capable of incrementally deforming to adapt to the configuration of the window (or door) as it swings into place within its frame.
Another object of the invention is to provide weatherstripping for a side-hinged window or door which provides an effective seal against rainwater and wind leakage along the top of the window or door especially during its opening or closing. Still another object of the invention is to provide such weatherstripping which may be included as a main feature of newly constructed side-hinged windows and doors, or may be retrofitted to existing windows and doors.
Certain preferred structures in accordance with the invention have been described and illustrated. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that various changes and modifications may be made therein within the spirit and scope of the invention. It is intended that such changes and modifications be included within the scope of the appended claims.